Dis-leur Au Revoir
by Loufok
Summary: OS Dean Winchester/Michel. Et si Dean avec dit oui à Michel ? Se situe avant le final de la saison 5. Présence de Sam, Castiel et Bobby. [complète]


_Petit OS demandé par Nafrayu. Et si Dean avait dit oui à Michel ?  
_

_Se situe avant le final de la saison 5._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la CW._

* * *

Un pouvoir au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait décrire le heurta de plein fouet et son sang se mit à affluer puissamment à ses oreilles. Dean cru que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression. Il ferma les yeux. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent avec tellement de force qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient se déchausser. Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire saigner les gencives. Son corps était secoué comme si un million de tremblements de terre explosaient dans ses boyaux. Malgré ses paupières closes, la lumière aveuglante de la grâce de Michel lui brulait la rétine. Sa cage thoracique était en proie à une pression sans nom, ses poumons se bloquèrent, le souffle lui manqua. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de sentir un peu d'air mais rien ne vint. Son mal de crâne s'intensifia, lui donnant l'impression que son cerveau était réduit en bouillie. Est-ce que son corps était trop petit pour contenir l'archange ? Toujours est-il qu'il sentit ses os craquer dangereusement. Son squelette fut comme écartelé et une douleur incommensurable se propagea dans sa chair. Il avait la nausée. Ses tripes remuèrent et il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. N'en pouvant plus, il laissa un long hurlement de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Puis, aussi brusquement que c'était venu, tout s'arrêta. La douleur disparue. Pour dire vrai, il ne sentait plus rien. Bien qu'il puisse toujours voir à travers ses yeux, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Son coeur, ses muscles, ses membres. Tout était hors service. Hors de son contrôle. Étrangement, Dean eu l'impression de voir le monde de plus haut. Il n'avait pas grandit, mais le sol lui parut plus éloigné que d'habitude. Volontairement ou pas, Michel le laissait conscient. Il sentit donc l'archange prendre son envol. Ce fut si brutal qu'il eu l'impression d'être arraché de sa carcasse. Malgré la peur qui l'étreignait, le chasseur sentait une puissance telle qui'l n'en avait jamais connu. Il savait que ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle de l'être céleste qui avait élu domicile en lui. Cependant, il la ressentait et en tirait un certain réconfort. Cette force lui inspirait confiance. Jamais Lucifer ne pourrait tenir face à lui.

_\- Tu as raison de penser de cette façon._

_\- Wow ! Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?!_

_\- Bien sûr. Je peux t'entendre, te lire. Ne lâche pas cette combativité qui pointe en toi. Elle nous sera nécessaire._

_\- "Nous" ? Tu contrôle mon corps je te rappelle ! Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne._

_\- Ne pense pas comme ça. J'ai beau avoir ton corps en ma possession, ton assentiment est toujours nécessaire. Une symbiose entre un ange et son vaisseau est une alliance puissante. C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé conscient. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Dean._

_\- Si tu le dis…_

L'atterrissage ne fut pas plus agréable que le décollage. Ni moins violent. C'est tout juste si le sol ne trembla pas sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier mais il était à peu près sûr que la poussière avait brûlée sous ses bottines. Michel jeta un regard aux alentours permettant à Dean de se situer.

_\- On est chez Bobby !_

Une colère sourde monta en lui tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la décharge si familière.

_\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?_

_\- Je pensais que tu voudrais parler à tes proches avant de te diriger vers le combat final._

_\- Ah ouais ? Et pour leur dire quoi gros malin ? Que j'ai abandonné ? Que j'ai accepté de devenir une capote pour ange ?_

_\- Je pensais tout simplement à un au revoir._

Sans attendre la réponse du chasseur, l'archange se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la maison et une fois sur le seuil, toqua avec force. Un bruit parvint aux oreilles de Dean et de son hôte. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Bobby apparu.

\- Dean…

Tournant la tête vers l'intérieur, le vieux chasseur se mit à appeler.

\- Sam ! Castiel ! Il est là !

\- Non Bobby ! s'écria Dean.

Tout en parlant il se rendit compte avec surprise que Michel lui avait rendu la possession de son corps. Il venait bel et bien de parler, c'était sa voix qui venait de retentir.

_\- Je te laisse une dizaine de minutes mais ne tarde pas trop. Il nous reste encore beaucoup à faire._

\- Pourquoi non ? demanda Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je… Ils ne doivent pas… tenta le jeune homme.

Mais avant qu'il puisse poursuivre, deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaitre derrière l'épaule de Bobby.

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Il était visiblement soulagé de voir son frère.

\- On pensait que tu étais parti voir… Tu sais.

Dean baissa la tête. La voix grave de Castiel s'éleva.

\- Tu as dis oui.

Il hocha la tête, honteux, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Sam. Je pensais que… Tu disais que… Qu'on emmerdait ses enfoirés et que…

\- Je devais le faire !

Il avait élevé la voix et relevé la tête en même temps. Affrontant leur regard, il inspira un grand coup, tentant de prendre un peu d'aplomb.

\- Michel m'a promis de… ne pas trop m'amocher. Il a dit que… Une fois que ça serait fini, il me laisserait aller.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? s'écria Bobby.

La gorge nouée, Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Michel est là n'est-ce pas ? demanda Castiel en s'approchant.

\- Oui mais il…

Sans lui laisser le loisir de finir, l'ange agrippa le col de Dean et plongea son regard dans le sien. Cependant, il semblait regarder plus loin que ses simples yeux verts. D'un air menaçant, il se mit à parler en énochien. Les sons sortaient de sa bouche et roulaient, grondaient aux oreilles du chasseur. Il n'en compris pas le sens mais il ressentit un frémissement dans tout son être. Visiblement, la menace de Castiel n'avait pas laissé Michel indifférent.

Finalement, l'ange relâcha son emprise et détourna le regard, déçu et écoeuré. Sans un regard pour les trois hommes, il rentra et ne se montra plus.

Ce rejet fit mal à Dean et une détresse profonde s'empara de lui. Dans un ultime recours, il chercha les yeux de Sam et Bobby. Mais eux aussi semblaient vouloir éviter de le regarder.

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla Dean.

\- Fiston… - Bobby se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une vive émotion - Juste… Reviens-nous en vie. D'accord ?

D'un main tremblante, il tapota l'épaule du jeune homme puis se retira à son tour.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. N'y tenant plus, Dean le brisa.

\- Sammy, commença-t-il d'un voix tremblante.

\- Ne dis rien. C'est pas la peine.

Son cadet planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui lança un regard aigu.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es mon frère. Mais là… C'est au dessus de tout ce que j'imaginais.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais laisse-moi…

\- Tu es parti sans nous prévenir ! le coupa Sam. Tu as pris une décision dans notre dos.

\- Parce que je savais que vous n'alliez pas approuver ! Je savais que vous tenteriez de m'en empêcher.

\- Evidemment ! Tout comme toi tu l'aurais tout fait si la lubie me prenait de vouloir dire oui à Lucifer !

\- Sauf qu'il vaut mieux dire oui à un archange qu'au diable ! Il était hors de question que je laisse une chance à cet enfoiré de prendre le contrôle sur toi tu comprends ?!

\- Alors tu es en train de dire que tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Tu pensais que j'allais dire oui ?

\- Selon Michel, le combat allait avoir lieu. Tu allais accepter l'offre de Lucifer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais j'ai réussi à conclure un marché avec lui, Sammy. Michel a consenti de ne pas suivre l'Apocalypse à la lettre. On va aller tuer ce fils de pute, tout de suite et tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire.

La voix de Dean se brisa légèrement et il se tut.

_\- Il est temps d'y aller._

\- Déjà ?

_\- Dis lui au revoir._

\- A qui tu parle ? demanda Sam d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Michel. Il… Je dois y aller.

Refoulant une montée de larmes, Dean fixa longuement son petit frère.

\- Prends soin de Cas' et Bobby d'accord ?

Son cadet se contenta de grogner.

\- C'est bon.

_\- Très bien._

Les yeux verts de Dean s'illuminèrent d'un bleu presque blanc. Il se mit à irradier, propageant une onde vive de lumière pure autour de lui. Au sol, les ombres immenses d'une paire d'aile s'étirèrent. Même si physiquement il s'agissait toujours de son frère, Sam comprit qu'il était désormais en présence de Michel. Le menton levé d'une manière presque hautaine, la mâchoire fermée, le visage autoritaire et décidé, tout indiquait que son frère avait quitté le navire. Malgré sa rancoeur, les sourcils de Sam s'affaissèrent, laissant transparaître une profonde tristesse.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, Sam Winchester.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers l'archange.

\- Ce que ton frère a fait, il l'a fait par amour. Pour toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'envola dans un bruissement de plumes.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, vous pouvez aussi laisser une review, les critiques, ça aide à s'améliorer ! ^^  
_


End file.
